


All Alone in Another Dimension

by joining_earth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny you little shit, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joining_earth/pseuds/joining_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are still in purgatory, but Benny found some way out, I don't know... The best way to explain it is with a simple(ish) recipe for disaster... Take one human and three quarters of an angel, mix in a whole heap of homoerotic subtext and bake in purgatory for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in Another Dimension

1\. Lost and Found

 

The stones and gravel skittered in front of his feet as he paced down the forest track. Castiel shoved his hands further into the pockets of his long overcoat, wishing for them to be in the hands of someone else. He wanted to find Dean. To hold him and to be held. The angel exterior wasn't much of a protection from the things he harboured inside. He needed Dean to keep him sane, to keep him from falling any further. But he couldn't find him. Purgatory was good at hiding things, and since Benny had miraculously escaped by himself, it was up to them to find each other.

"Cas? Cas, is that you?!" Somewhere from the emerald veil came Dean's voice. At least, Cas hoped it was Dean, it could have been any number of things, a shifter, a ghoul, anything. But he was going on blind faith here, he was desperate and breaking more and more by the second. Right now he didn't care if this thing he saw before him was his Dean, just that it looked like him and sounded like him, and that was good enough.

"Dean..." His voice came out hoarse and raspy, more so than he had imagined it would, but that fact was placed somewhere near the bottom of the long list of things he didn't care about right now. 

The mud mask Dean was wearing matched Cas's, he could see that as they climbed closer to each other. The hike to the top of the small tree-covered hill to the other seemed to take forever, but when they finally made it, man was it worth it. 

Dean's essence had never left Cas's mind. The bittersweet concoction of leather and dollar store laundry detergent had always remained there, just to taunt the angel and to show him exactly what he had seemingly lost. But now, with Dean just millimetres away from him, that smell lingering on him like hazy fog, he felt the tingling sensation he had always longed of experiencing appear behind his eyes. 

It was his Dean. There was no denying it. The smell, the look, the sound, the everything. There was no way a monster could copy Dean this way. Cas was sure of it.

There was no awkward reunion between the two, just long uninterrupted embraces and deep mesmerising gazes followed by a steady hike back to the large cave Dean had made into a makeshift home, to make his stay in Purgatory just that bit more bearable. 

 

*****

 

2\. Dean Winchesters guide to surviving Purgatory

 

"It's not much, but it's home. Sorry about the mess, but it's Purgatory, what can you do..." 

"It's astounding. As are you, Dean. I didn't think I would ever see you..."

"Don't ruin the moment with that "I thought I lost you" crap. I missed you, you missed me. We're back now, so let's just..."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I forgot you didn't like the 'What ifs'. I'm sorry. It's just, sorry..." 

"And the apologies, Cas. You apologise too much. It's okay, just sit. I have to go get some more water, it'll be getting dark soon. Just, sit there, and stay there, I'll be back in a minute."

"But, Dean..."

"Stay here, Cas."

Dean picked up two containers, where he found them Cas had no idea, but he thought it best not to ask too many questions just yet. Dean was right, it would be getting dark soon, and if Cas thought the monsters were bad in the day, they were merciless at night. The black silk was the perfect ally to help them steal any wandering meat without a trace. Cas would much rather have Dean collect what he needed during the daylight hours, for what little extra protection the sun offered...

Dean seemed to take a lifetime to collect two pales of water, making Cas grow agitated. But his nerves were put to rest when Dean came hobbling through the tall rocky arch that formed a makeshift door to the cave. Cas immediately jumped up and tried to take the water from Dean, to help him out a little. 

"Cas, it's fine, I'm fine. Go and rest, wash up, do something. I need my Cas, not my servant, okay?"

"Oh... Um... Okay." Cas searched for somewhere to look. The ceiling, the wall, the floor. Anywhere that didn't show Dean his embarrassment.

"Cas... Come here..." Dean's tone had changed. Cas thought he was in trouble, his mind flicked back to when he was with his brothers. When he accidentally broke Gabriel's sword. 

It was back when he was a child. He was just discovering the full extent of his abilities. He was hurling things around the room at breakneck speeds, and Samandriel had heard the clattering. He went to investigate the noise, and just so happened to open the door at the wrong time. 

The wooden door swung out, deflecting the object, a simple candlestick, and sent it flying across the room, straight through the glass panel of the case Gabriel's sword had been in. The metal object rocked a few times before tipping and tumbling onto the ground. It couldn't have weighed much, but the magic capabilities it held made the loudest sound. 

Obviously, Gabriel was mad, but understood that little Castiel had only been playing. Of course he didn't mean it. But it wasn't Gabriel that Cas needed to worry about. 

His father had been furious. He was seething at the fact that his own son could be so stupid as to let this happen. Cas hated displeasing anyone, let alone his own father. It was months before he had let Cas off the hook about the matter, but he made a habit of bringing it up whenever Cas did anything wrong in the future...

"Cas? You okay?" Dean started to feel a little scratch of worry in the pit of his stomach at Cas's unresponsiveness.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean... Sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Cas! Stop! Calm down! Just come here... You're filthy and I still gotta give you the grand tour!" Dean's reassuring smile made him forget everything. A mess of Dean and his smell started to fill Cas's void of a head as he let Dean drag him off deeper into the cave. 

 

*****

 

3\. I mean it...

 

"...And this is where we sleep... Well... I sleep... Angels don't sleep... But, you get it, never mind..." Dean gestured towards a bed he had made of fur and what seemed to be leaves. A little primitive for a human, but Dean was right, this was Purgatory, so you have to put up with whatever you can find. 

Cas sat on the heap of fluff and foliage and nestled into the warmth it gave. Dean turned around and saw him sitting, just sitting. He was about to ask what Cas was doing, but he was cut off. 

He was pulled onto the heap to join Cas. Dean scrambled. He regained his composure and stared at Cas, giving him a questioning look. The angel stared back, but a blank smile washed over his features. 

Silence was cast over the two, the only sounds that could be heard were the leaves skittering in the wind outside, and the synchronised breathing in the cave. The fire dwindled in front of them, casting a soft orange glow over the bodies. Dean's back was rested against the stone wall behind them, and Cas's head pressed gently into Dean's shoulder. 

"I missed you, Cas. I really thought you were gone back there, but having you here, like this, makes Purgatory seem a lot less like Hell's mutated brother and more like a bad day on Earth..." 

"I missed you too, Dean. I was weak without you. When we found each other today Dean, I was walking along that road because I wanted to be found. I wanted to be found by anything. Whether that was you, a Leviathan, a vampire, or anything, just to keep them off your scent. I guess I was just lucky that is was you who found me Dean. I must be the luckiest angel in the garrison, to be here with you." 

"Let's get one thing straight here, Cas. When we get out of here, when we get back on Earth, Sam doesn't know about any of the things we say. If he finds out, I'll never live it down. But just because I don't say it around Sam, doesn't mean for be second that I don't mean it. Because I do Cas, I do mean it. I mean it when I say that I need you, and when I say that I want you. But most of all, Cas, I mean it when I say I love you. Got it?"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess, this is my first work here, so I'm open to any criticism you may have, thank you for your time :3


End file.
